Rivals by Day, Lovers at Night
by Ami670
Summary: An Eddsworld fan fic, containing the ship TomTord. With Edd and Matt gone for the day, this is how Tom and Tord spend it together. Oneshot, contains lemon/smut later on and some Eddsworld references of past eddisodes (;


**I really like tomtord and I wanted to write something sweet and smutty along with an eddsworld fic. And my characterization of Tord is probably different than what you're thinking :U**

**enjoy this oneshot I guess (;**

* * *

"Tom..."

I called for him as I came out of my room and walked into the kitchen. Tom sat at the kitchen table, surprisingly reading the newspaper. He didn't look up at me, not even once. Finally, after a long period of silence, he finally answered.

"What is it, communist?"

Okay, that hurt me. But I shrugged it off and decided to sit down next to Tom. He only looked at me for a few seconds before looking away. I put my arm on his arm and that's when he looked at me, but he seemed agitated. I wasn't gonna let him be like that.

"What is it Tord?" Tom asked, getting a little bit more agitated, typical.

That's when I suddenly press my lips against his. I gripped onto him, and he slowly gripped onto me as well. This went on for a few more seconds. Then he ended it by pulling away, still looking into my eyes.

"What was that for?!"

"Actually, I came in here to talk about how I feel about you," I explained. "How I really feel."

"You hate me. We established that."

"No I don't," I admitted.

That's when I have finally gotten his full attention. And Edd said it was hard to do so. What a liar. Tom looked at me; his face looked like it wanted me to tell him more.

"Look, I-I really like you and, uh, I lied about it, saying that I hate you. Which is not true because, I-I didn't want the others to find out!" I spat out.

"You didn't have to hate me. Truth is, I don't really hate you either. I kind of like you that way, but not really. You're going to have to convince me."

"... Then I was going to ask if you wanted to just go on a date... Obviously just the two of us?" I said, feeling flustered.

"Then I say 'yes'. It could work out."

* * *

After a few moments of driving, Tom took me to this place called "Fun Dead." Unfortunately I was unable to hear about Edd's adventures and all that, so I missed out on a lot of stuff. This being one of them. When I looked around I saw zombehs everywhere. And we all know zombehs are not my cup of fucking tea.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"Welcome to Fun Dead, the greatest theme park in town."

"Hmm? You sure about that boy?" I dared.

"Yes!" Tom shot back.

"But you're more fun," I said.

"Yeah sure, I took you here to have fun, so don't be a turd, Turd Larsson." Now he was mocking me.

"I won't."

"Good."

And so, we fooled around with guns and we actually annihilated a butt load of zombehs. Of course I killed a lot more than Tom did. Then we went to Eat at Joes, only to find out a future version of Edd was there and chased Tom and me for a long time. Then it was my turn to take Tom somewhere, so I took him back to the place where Matt, Edd, Tom and I discovered all those zombehs and the time when I was a zombie, briefly. Luckily there wasn't a lot of zombehs, so we just walked down the boulevards and talked about a lot about our past.

Usually Tom was apathetic towards me, but I'm seeing that he's actually really happy. So Tom does have a happy side; he just barely shows it, unless he's excited. Which he was.

Finally, after a long time of hanging out, we found and romantically sat on a fallen Coca Cola machine. It was already sunset and we were watching it go down. Tom had his arms around me protectively. And I was cuddling up to him to get some warmth. I started to feel a little drowsy because he felt warm and soothing. And then all I remember is seeing Tom's smile in my mind before blacking out.

* * *

Soon I wake up on a bed, only to find it really late outside. As I looked down from the bed, I saw my hoodie was on the floor and I realized I was only in my shirt and pants. Great, Tom must have done something to me. But he isn't here. Instead I find a note on the night stand. I picked it up and read it to myself.

_"Tord, you fell asleep and I had to carry you home. Don't worry I didn't do anything to you in your sleep. I'll be back as soon as I can. -Tom."_

I sigh in relief, not only to be safe and sound, but not to be molested by my crush. A crush that I've pretended to hate for so long. But now I feel more confident to tell him that I have feelings, good feelings, about him. And I was ready.

I was about to go back to sleep until suddenly the door opens and I see Tom walk in. He only has his "Stay Safe" T-Shirt and underwear on. I blush a really deep red. Tom looks so devious and cute in his underwear. Dirty thoughts had already entered my mind. It was too late to forget them now. But I had other things on my mind now.

"Tom, where am I?" I asked.

"My room," he responded.

Well it did look familiar to me anyway. Tom got into the bed and laid down next to me. Soon he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. I snuggled into him to get warmer, as he felt really warm.

"Tom, I had fun today," I yawned.

"Me too, Tord," he yawned as well. "Haven't had that much fun when Matt's chin got stuck in a toaster."

I giggled at the thought of that. That was pretty stupid of Matt to do, but very expecting. As we talked about our day, my face moved closer to him. I don't think he seemed to notice, yet. But his lips were almost inches away from my unwanted lips. I just really wanted to kiss him so badly. This time longer.

"Please Tom..." I begged a little. "Can we..?"

Finally making up his mind, Tom breathed a silent yes and I pressed my lips against his. My second kiss, and it was already heating up. I wrapped my arms around him again and I pulled him close to me. Tom's body was up against mine, and I had this really weird feeling in my southern region. This never happened before so it feels weird to me. At the same time it felt really pleasuring, though.

Tom's tongue tried to slip into my mouth, so I opened my mouth a little so that Tom's tongue can explore around. I moaned softly as he started to lick my tongue. His saliva was entering my mouth already and my breathing started to get heavier.

But this was just only the beginning. At first his hands were moving a lot on my sides, making me slightly moan, as I was kind of chubby on my sides. But then his sneaky hands slid down into my pants and into my underwear, making me gasp and pulling away from the kiss.

"What are you doing, Tom?!" I asked frantically, while I gasped a little.

"Shush, you'll be alright. You'll see. You will see," Tom assured.

He kissed my forehead. I gripped onto his shoulders as Tom placed his mouth against my neck instead. His hands were traveling to the front of my southern region. I started to moan and pant in pleasure. This felt so good and I wanted more. And after that point, I started feeling a little frisky.

"T-Tom, I love you! A-And you better do me g-good!" Those words slipped out of my mouth so easily and I was panting inbetween breaths.

"Oh baby, I love you too. Don't worry, I will," Tom told me seductively.

"Now, please."

Tom's hands pulled off my pants, then my underwear. I blushed furiously and tried hiding my face with my hands. Never has my area been exposed like this with someone. I felt Tom's hands remove mine, and I stared up into his eyes.

"Don't worry, cutie. There's nothing to be embarrassed, so there's no need to hide your cute face."

"O-okay..." I said.

"So, do you want it in you?" He asked.

At this point, I got dirty thoughts and was feeling really frisky now.

"Oh yes, really hard too," I admitted, throwing my head back against the pillow.

"You got it!" Tom said, and soon after he pulled down his underwear, I felt his dick slide into me. Or at least, slide into my ass.

I gasped really loudly, and I arched my back, not used to this. I started to grip onto the sheets and I started screaming in pleasure. Also my squealing and pants were escaping my mouth, and salvia was also escaping my mouth on the side of my face. Tom started to thrust into me, and I felt his length go in deep into me. I gripped onto Tom's shoulders really tightly instead, and I looked up at him. Tom's "eyes" moved down to look into mine.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Y-Yes!" I squealed.

"Mmmm, I see."

He started to thrust so fast, I started to lose it and climaxed a little. Tom looked down and saw my mess. I blushed so furiously and I wanted to hide my face again.

"Oh, looks like you made a mess. Let me clean it up."

Tom moved down to the sheets and started to lick up my mess. His tongue traveled up my dick and I hitched my breath. Soon he stopped and started to lick up my area until then my shirt was in his way. I decided to be a good boy and took off my shirt. There I was, fully naked now with my lover. Tom continued to lick up all the way to my neck until he stopped. And then that's when he pulled out of me.

I breathed heavily and wrapped my arms around Tom, cuddling my face into his shoulder. Tom moved to lay on his side, and then he pulled his blanket over us. I look up at him and smiled at him.

"I had a really great time, you know," I sighed happily.

"I did too," Tom admitted.

"I-I love you," I tiredly said.

"I love you too, Tord," Tom said, before kissing me again a little bit.

As we pulled away, two specific people made me realize something. Edd and Matt.

"But what will happen if Edd and Matt don't know about this?" I asked, with a little worry in my voice.

"We'll tell them soon, whenever we feel it's the right moment. I don't want you to feel pressured," Tom assured.

"Well I don't feel pressured."

"Good."

I snuggled into him even more, and he held me close and comfortably. Tom was already started to fall asleep. But then I realized this. With me in his arms, I never felt so loved, so safe, so happy for once in my life. All I wanted was to live a happy life, and I able to with the one I'm with. Tom. Even if our past was not exactly the best, but then again, the past is in the past. And right now, our future is just getting better.

* * *

**I might make a sequel or something who knows.**

**Reviews/Constructive criticism would be appreciated. Also no flaming or else...**

**DEATH BY CHEESE**

**heh..**


End file.
